


Delete Before Sending

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrations, Clubbing, Coming Out, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Club, Humor, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Texting, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: Charlie: Anywaaaayyyyyyy, we're gonna make it happen. And I know just the place. 11:29amDean: Please don't tell me it's Purgatory. Because I've been to the one in Florida before I was out and the only thing I left with was an empty wallet. 11:30amBenny: Wait, Purgatory isn't a straight bar? 11:37amBalthazar: Is Shania Twain unimpressed? 11:38amDean: When were YOU in Purgatory? 11:39am(…) Benny is typing…





	Delete Before Sending

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly both the best and worst time I've had writing a fic. To ease the pressure off myself to write something, I thought, "Oh why not write in text format?" after being inspired by a prompt on perfectlyrose's masterlist on Tumblr (link in body). And it worked. It was so easy to write, everything just flowed. But then I forgot about adding all. the. timestamps. to. the. texts.
> 
> That being said, if anything is misspelt or there are some weird grammar things, they're either intentional or... well, intentional. Since some texts have weird grammar things anyway. (((; (Yay, loopholes!)
> 
> And as for possible timestamp errors, just consider them time-travelers, okay?? After all, it's not the craziest thing in *canon* SPN.

[The masterlist](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists)

[The original prompt](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/142691002139/ive-been-texting-my-friend-for-abt-a-week-now)

 

Delete Before Sending

**May 31, 2018:**

**Dean:** If I can just make out with someone ass naked, I'll be satisfied. 11:04am

 **Garth:** Hey! Quit stealing my brand.  11:05am

 **Charlie:** Dean, quit lowballing your blue balls: We're gonna find you someone to go to bed with tonight. And Garth—no one's trying to steal your friendly neighborhood Slenderman look, alright?  11:12am

 **Garth:** Okay, *rude*, and you'd be surprised.  11:13am

 **Dean:** You just used the phrase 'go to bed with' and *I'm* the anal virgin?  11:14am

 **Benny:** Oh... my God. What did I just open my phone to?  11:17am

 **Balthazar:** ‘Anal virgin’ is definitely my new Tinder user.  11:19am

 **Benny:** I haveta find some straight friends. Garth, what're ya up to next weekend?  11:20am

 **Crowley:** Don't get your hopes up, Backwoods Barbie. Garth's never 'up'.  11:25am

 **Garth:** He's not wrong. The only thing I get up for is breakfast.  11:25am

 **Dean:** You know what, Garth, for the first time since we've been friends, I can concur with you.  11:28am

 **Charlie:** Anywaaaayyyyyyy, we're gonna make it happen. And I know just the place.  11:29am

 **Dean:** Please don't tell me it's Purgatory. Because I've been to the one in Florida before I was out and the only thing I left with was an empty wallet.  11:30am

 **Benny:** Wait, Purgatory isn't a straight bar?  11:37am

 **Balthazar:** Is Shania Twain unimpressed?  11:38am

 **Dean:** When were YOU in Purgatory?  11:39am

(…) Benny is typing…

 **Crowley:** Now _that's_ probably the gayest thing I've heard from your mouth, Balthazar.  11:41am

 **Balthazar:** Not true. You were there when I asked Lance Bass if he'd consider a threesome with Ricky Martin and George Michael in a sauna in Palm Springs.  11:43am

 **Charlie:** Dean: Don't laugh. It's called Dick's Angels. Look, I'm sacrificing my own sexuality to go to some indoor, honky-tonk showdown in bumfuck Kansas  11:45am

 **Balthazar:** I’m in. I just matched with someone. He’s gonna meet me at the club tonight. 12:01pm

 **Dean:** Wait, it’s cowboy themed? Oh, I'm SO in.  12:02pm

 **Benny:** Great. Now ya got him goin. 12:03pm

 **Crowley:** Sorry to interrupt your American Wet Dream, Bert, but where’s Ernie? Why didn’t you include him in this group chat? Isn’t he coming with tonight?  12:05pm

 **Balthazar:** Please, Cas hasn’t even touched his *own* knickers, let alone anyone else’s…  12:06pm

 **Charlie:** Crowley does have a point… you two are partners in crime. And he’s dreamy.  12:09pm

(…) Dean is typing…

 **Charlie:** On second thought, he’s *too* dreamy. He’ll steal all your game.  12:10pm

 **Dean:** Now wait a minute.  12:10 pm

 **Dean:** Fuck that, I’m gonna add him right now.  12:10pm

 **Dean:** We’ll see who the dreamer one is. 12:10pm

 **Crowley** : Oh no, here we go. 12:11pm

 **Balthazar:** I’m not sticking around for this  12:12pm

 **Garth:** Oh ~ would you look at that, the mail just came. Marmaduke, here I come!  12:15pm

 **Benny:** I gotta call a friend… in Florida  12:20pm

~.~

 **Charlie:** That’s what we thespians like to call dramatization.  1:25pm

~.~

 **Dean:** Cas i’ve been thinking & we need to talk 1:41pm

(…) Cas is typing… Dean, enough. I’m going to wear the trenchcoat tonight, and that’s that. 1:42pm

 **Dean:** Look how bout i keep it in the car tonight & u can put it back on when we leave the club 1:44pm

 **Cas:** Dean, I have my own car. Why do you insist on keeping it in your trunk? 1:45pm

Because (…) Dean is typing… man cmon its not a dick magnet ok its dick *repellent*. Plus ppl are just gonna think youre a pedo or something 1:49pm

 **Cas:** Why would a pedophile be at an over 21 club? 1:50pm

 **Dean:** thats not the… Dean is typing… do you know a single cool person whos worn a trenchcoat 1:53pm

 **Cas:** Brandon Lee, Harrison Ford, Bruce Willis, Morgan Freeman, Keanu Reeves, Mickey Rourke… 1:54pm

 **Dean:** Alright u made ur point. At least change ur tie 1:55pm

 **Cas:** One step ahead of you. I already have my Grumpy Cat tie on my bed with the rest of my clothes. 1:57pm

(…) Dean is typing… i dont even know if ur shitting with me rn 2:00pm

 **Cas:** Hopping into the shower! See you at 9! 2:10pm

~.~

 **Dean:** Cas buddy i need ur opinion jean jacket or no jean jacket 4:41pm

 **Dean:** I also have a cowboy hat 4:41pm

 **Dean:** oh my god i just found my buttless chaps 4:41pm

 **Dean:** Cas this is important 4:41pm

 **Cas:** _I’m driving with Do Not Disturb While Driving turned on. I’ll see your message when I get where I’m going._

 _(I’m not receiving notifications. If this is urgent, reply “urgent” to send a notification through with your original message.)_ 4:42pm

 **Dean:** Cas where in the hell are u driving to its only quarter to 5 4:43pm

 **Cas:** _I’m driving with Do Not Disturb While Driving turned on. I’ll see your message when I get where I’m going._

 _(I’m not receiving notifications. If this is urgent, reply “urgent” to send a notification through with your original message.)_ 4:44pm

 **Dean:** Ok alright calm down i’ll see you at 9 4:45pm

~.~

 **Dean:** Guys, do you see Cas around? 9:07pm

 **Crowley:** What? Sorry, I can’t see my screen very well because I’m too busy having a good time. 9:14pm

 **Garth:** You’re sitting at the bar by yourself. 9:17pm

 **Crowley:** My point exactly. 9:18pm

 **Balthazar:** asdfnvruafl;/ 9:21pm

(…) Balthazar is typing…

 **Garth:** … Should someone check on him? 9:24pm

 **Crowley:** He’s on the dancefloor. 9:25pm

 **Crowley:** Scratch that. Was. 9:25pm

 **Crowley:** Hmm. He’s got good taste. For a Frenchman. 9:26pm

 **Benny:** Um, ‘cuse me? Fellow Cajun here. 9:30pm

 **Crowley:** Your mother must be so proud. 9:31pm

 **Charlie:** Alright, cool your Jets, Riff. This isn’t West Side. And Dean, what’s the point in texting when I’m standing right next to you? 9:33pm

 **Dean:** I just needed more eyes, that’s all. 9:34pm

 **Crowley:** Slow down, lover boy. Garfunkel’s only a few minutes late. 9:35pm

 **Dean:** It’s just not like him, guys. I know Cas, he’s not late to anything. 9:36pm

~.~

 **Dean:** Oh my God. 9:48pm

 **Crowley:** Wow. Your boy cleans up good, Squirrel. 9:49pm

 **Garth:** Seriously. Did he just come from a Harley Davidson photoshoot? 9:50pm

 **Crowley:** I don’t know, but I’d let him

(…) Crowley is typing…

 **Garth:** Annnnnndddd I’m out. Godspeed, my friends. 9:51pm

~.~

 **Dean:** Charlie! Don’t say it out loud! Wait, is this still in the group chat? 10:21pm

 **Charlie:** No. And even if it was, everyone knows. 10:22pm

(…) Dean is typing…

 **Charlie:** You may have come out a few weeks ago, but we weren’t gay yesterday. 10:23pm

(…) Dean is typing… 

**Charlie:** Look, you haven’t even flagged him down and he’s already being swarmed by guys. It’s now or never. 10:25pm

_Dean is offline **.**_

~.~

 **Benny:** Um… why does it say Dean’s offline? 10:41pm

 **Garth:** Oh no, did he get kidnapped? I read this story in the paper the other day about someone getting snatched from a club. But I guess they found her at another bar a few days later wearing a blonde wig. Turns out, she’s an identity thief. Before pickpocketing these women’s identities, she buys them a few drinks, talks them up, and gets close enough to snatch their wallets. 10:44pm

 **Garth:** And she’s still out there. Keep your eyes peeled, Charlie. 10:45pm

 **Crowley:** Did he actually grow some short n’ curlies and ask his boyfriend out? 10:46pm

 **Crowley:** Also, is she single? 10:46pm

 **Charlie:** He went after *a* boy. Idk, he stormed off and accidentally dropped his phone in his Buttery Finger. 10:48pm

 **Balthazar:** Well that’s fitting. 10:49pm

 **Garth:** Balthazar? You’re not speaking in conundrums anymore! 10:50pm

 **Balthazar:** He had the right specs. Just very disappointing packaging. 10:51pm

 **Crowley:** That’s why I don’t order anyone online. 10:52pm

 **Charlie:** No, guys, I don’t need any help finding my best friend. It’s all good. 10:53pm

 **Balthazar:** Oh leave him alone, Red. Let one of us get laid tonight. Wasn’t that your goal, anyway? 10:57pm

(…) Charlie is typing…  **Charlie:** Yeah, I guess you’re right. I fold. I’ll leave his phone with the bartender. 11:02pm

 

**June 1, 2018:**

**Dean:** Guys? Charlie? 10:53am

 **Dean:** The bartender said you left my phone with him, but I had to do a factory reset. I don’t even know if I’m texting the right numbers. I barely remember by own number.  10:55am

 **(620) 666-6666:** Well, well, looks like our squirrel made it out with his nuts intact. 10:56am

 **(620) 666-6666:** Where’s your angel, Charlie? 10:57am

 **Dean:** You mean Cas? 10:57am

(…) Dean is typing…

 **Dean:** Dunno. Haven’t seen him since last night. Barely said two words to me. 11:00am

(…) Dean is typing…

11:05am

**(620) 666-6666:** Huh. I’m surprised you even got *two* words in. 11:07am

 **(620) 666-6666:**  Have fun. 3:) 11:08am

 

 

_Bonus:_

Like the earth tilting on its axis after a meteor strike, Dean rolls his eyes and head over to Cas. “Well, that’s _one_ way to be subtle.”

“That’s what you get for holding out on me for _nine whole years._ ”

“You know you probably sent that picture to some random strangers,” Dean points out. Cas just shrugs.

“Let them see. It’s not like everyone didn’t already see your glaringly obvious bisexuality.”

“Okay, alright,” Dean concedes, a small smile appearing as his confirmation receipt, “you didn’t have to snatch my phone, though.”

“Mmm, fair point,” Cas contemplates with the slow slide of his body onto Dean’s. With his right hand, he reaches out to grab Dean’s phone again. “If you don’t mind, I’ll just delete that photo from your camera roll…”

Dean places his hand over Cas’s on the back of his phone and pushes until Cas is on his back with his hand above his head. Cas grins before Dean leans in to kiss him, murmuring against his mouth, “Over my last text.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to coffeetimeromance.com for the pic!


End file.
